Did Bahamut Read the Manual?
by Zwiwanata
Summary: "You're eating vegetables voluntarily." Ignis said shocked.
1. Chapter 1

"Wait that can't be right."

Regis stared his personal physician, concerned. Those were not good words to hear at his twice yearly check up to track how the magic drain was affecting him.

"What is it doctor? I feel fine, better than usual actually."

"Yes I noticed that by the way you didn't try to skip out this time."

"Doctor as the King-"

"That doesn't work on people who changed your fathers diapers, Brat, now go lay on the exam bed while I get the ultrasound."

"Rude! Why am I getting an ultrasound?"

The doctor didn't answer as she left the room yelling for one of the nurses, so Regis just sighed and flop back on the uncomfortable exam bed. He really should find a doctor who hadn't been around long enough to lose the awe most people had of the royal family, but Doctor Nu was a fixture at this point and there wasn't any one he would rather trust with Noctis, so it was a moot point.

He turned to the door when Clarus popped his head in to give him a Look.

"Why is the battleaxe getting an ultrasound machine?"

"I don't know, she didn't say. Oh Six what if I'm dying? Noctis is only sixteen he ca-"

"Move Petals, Brat calm down you aren't dying I can tell that much. Petals come be my hands so I don't have to bring anyone else in."

"Stop calling me that." Clarus said resignedly, coming the rest of the way into the room and closing the door.

"I could call you Flower Power like you insisted on from the time you were five until when was it, nine?

Regis sighed as he listened to the bickering, trying to ignore the chill of the jelly smeared on his stomach, and moving his bad leg to a better position.

"Alright clean up, get dressed, and take a hot compress for your leg while I study this."

Sitting up he accepted a wipe from Clarus, cleaned up, and scrambled into his clothes as quickly as possible, not bothering with with dignity in the two people who have known him the longest in the entire world.

"So whats the verdict Doctor, Is it terminal?" Regis tried to joke. The doctor just looked unimpressed over her rectangular glasses.

"Well its probably permanent anyway. Sit down Regis."

Regis sits down slowly, Nu hadn't used his name since she had to pull him away from his wife's body. Being from the Duscae region gave you some scary superstitions about names.

Clarus sat beside him, any news that affected his King was going to affect him too.

"So since I have no explanation beyond magic fuckery I'm just going to spit it out: your pregnant."

Regis burst out laughing.

"Doctor Nu! You can't joke about the Kings health like this! Just because-"

*thwap* Regis abruptly stopped laughing at the look on the doctors face, after she whacked Clarus over the head with the ultrasound printouts.

"And just when, Clarus Amiticia, have I ever joked about anyone's health? I can't explain it any more than you can but the result don't lie, Regis is two months along, he will probably start to show soon."

"Doctor Nu I'm male I can't get pregnant."

"Well you did. Has anything strange happened lately? Have you been experimenting with your magic without a medic on hand? If I'm not wrong do you know who the other parent is? Are you going to keep it? "

"Doctor slow down please, give me a moment."

Regis hunched over and put his head in his head in his hands and tried to breath through the shock. This was too involved and really not something Doctor Nu would do, she had been the royal family's physician since his grandfathers reign. He was Pregnant. He leaned into Clarus when he felt his hand on his back. Then he sat up.

"Ok, so, I'm pregnant despite being male."

"Yes."

"Despite being forty six."

"Yes."

"And despite not having had sex in sixteen years."

"Yes."

Regis just tried to breath and not just check out. Clarus still had his hand on his back so he turned to him and said.

"Clarus I need you to you make sure I haven't gone crazy. Did Doctor Nu just tell me I'm pregnant?"

"Sorry Reg but she really did."

"Oh gods. Right Doctor, No I can't remember any thing strange happening, unless you count the lack of daemon attacks lately. No I haven't been experimenting, when would I have the time? Yes, if its real I'm going to keep it. And no I don't know who the other parent could be, I'm Asexual remember?"

It was only a lifetime of training that kept his voice steady and even then it wobbled a bit by the end. He really wasn't prepared for this.

"Well If you haven't done this to your self accidentally then its probably locational, so I am gong to put the citadel on lock down and have everyone tested. You stay hear and calm down, stress is bad for the babies."

"Doctor I have a Kingdom to ru- Babies?"

"Twins your Majesty. Also you have the next week off and I will be speaking to your secretary about how much you can work until they are born. Now that I know you are keeping them they fall under the Royal Pregnancy Protocols."

The doctor turned on her heel and marched, strait backed, out the door. Five seconds later a discretely placed lighting system lit up, informing everyone of lock down without causing a panic like alarms would.

"Sometimes I wonder if she lets me be in charge of the Kingdom because she likes me."

"Well considering what happens to people she doesn't like..."

"True. Come on I should tell Noctis before the rumor mill gets to out of control, leave me with him and send Cor to guard me, you will have to take charge of the Realm."

"Yes your Majesty. Will you wait a minuet while I have my blood drawn, I don't want to have to come back when Nu gets around to me?

"Of course, I will try to put my thoughts in order and try to figure out how this could have happened."

"Hey Reggie?"

"Congratulations your going to be a dad again."

Regis looked at Clarus in shock, it hadn't sunk in, what it meant that he was pregnant. He was going to have a baby, TWO babies. He beamed.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" He said gleefully, grabbing Clarus in a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Noct what are those lights for, it's the middle of the day?"

"What?"

Noctis said as he turned away from the game system to look at Prompto.

Prompto pointed at the lights that had lit up along the crown molding, starkly standing out from where they had been hidden in the design.

"Oh crap, that's quiet lock down status, its used when we don't want the general public to hear alarms. We're just supposed to act normally but not leave the citadel, you're probably gonna be stuck hear for the night though."

"Lock down?!"

"Hey chill, its probably just a lost kid, I think they are doing public tours of the catacombs this month."

"Right, Right sorry I'm just nervous, I'm still not used to the citadel."

Prompto grinned at Noctis suddenly, forcibly shoving his nerves down.

"So you ready to lose, dude?"

Noctis just grinned back and continued trash talking with his best friend, glad he wasn't going to make a big deal about the reality of being Royalty. It was things like that that had him falling in lo- wrenching his thoughts away, he focused on the game, eventually relaxing into the peaceful atmosphere. It wasn't often he had much free time in the citadel, it was usually all meetings and training.

However today someone called in ill, but not before he was already hear. Since he had a meeting at seven in the morning(ugh) he didn't want to leave just to come back, thankfully Prom agreed to come over despite how nervous the place made him.

The boys continued playing video games, slumped against each other in front of the couch, idle speculations about Noctis' upcoming birthday interspersed with trash talk. Until a knock at the door interrupted him, making his character die. He frowned and stood up.

"Come in." he called.

When his dad walked in followed by Cor Leonis he quickly walked around the coffee table towards the King.

"Dad? Is some thing wrong? I saw the lock down is not just a lost kid? Wait you had an appointment with Doctor Nu are you- "

"Calm down Noctis." His dad said with a smile, quickly pulling him into a hug when he got close enough.

Noctis was startled but hugged him back, apparently his father was in a great mood.

"Then what are you doing hear, I was sure you had meetings all week?"

"Come sit down I have some...strange, but hopefully good news"

"Umm You- Your majesty do you want me to go..somewhere? Away?" Prompto interjected nervously from where he was standing awkwardly by the couch.

"Well tha'ts up to Noctis the news will be public before lock down is over, so I don't mind telling you sooner." Regis said gently trying not to scare his sons friend any more than he already was.

Noctis took a quick glance at Prompto, and decided he would probably faint if he sent him off alone.

"No It's fine, if any of its classified he will keep it a secret." He said as they all settled on the couch, except for Cor who took up a guard position at the window.

"Well as I said it will make the news very quickly, there is a protocol for this sort of thing, we just need an extended press release."

"What sort of thing, Dad"

"Right. Well. You see."

"Dad?"

"Do you still want siblings?" Regis finally blurted, and quickly face palmed. "Thats not what I meant to say."

"Siblings? Dad are you getting married? Who are you dating? Wait with the lock down-Dad is Niflheim making you marry-"

"What? No! I'm pregnant!"

Noctis stopped talking to stare at his father in shock, distantly hearing Prompto gasp.

"OH! Congratulations! Are you coming out publicly Your Majesty? Thats very brave of you, you are definitely the highest profile person to do it in Insomnia!"

Now it was Regises turn to stare at Prompto. "Coming out of where, Mr. Argentum?"

"You can call me Prompto if you want, sir. If you're pregnant, won't you have to out yourself as trans? Sir?"

"Oh, no Prompto im very much male physically as well as mentally, I just also happen to be pregnant."

Prompto stared for a second then blurted, "How is the baby going to come out?!"

He then slapped his hand over his mouth, looking mortified. It snapped Noctis out of his shock and he quickly slid closer to his dad looking at him slightly wild eyed.

"Seriously? How?"

Regis chuckled and leaned back, pulling Noctis with him so he could tuck in along his side.

"Well to both those questions is: we don't know. Except for the obvious answers of magic and c-sections."

"You're sure? It's not like a tumor or something?"

"Well I've never known Doctor Nu to give a wrong diagnoses, and after getting over the shock I can feel something in my magic, if I look. Its a stronger version of an echo I haven't felt since your mother was pregnant with you."

Noctis looked startled and sat back, trying to feel it.

"Oh oh wow, its like chain warping, but inside your magic."

"Yes something like that. Are you okay with this?"

"What? Of course I am. Wait who's the fath-moth- other parent? Are you actually dating someone?"

"Ah well that would be the reason for the lock down. I'm asexual Noctis, I haven't slept with anyone since you were conceived."

"But Mom?"

"Was as asexual as I am, It got quiet a few people off of both our backs when we decided to convince our parents to betroth us. If you can make sure you marry a friend Noctis, It will make your life so much easier."

Regis carefully kept a smirk to him self when he saw his son glance at Prompto at that last bit.

"Why does a magic pregnancy mean lock down sir? If I can ask that is?"

Turning to look at the young man his son was besotted with, he smiled.

"We need to have everyone tested Prompto. I haven't done anything strange with my magic, or even noticed any thing out of the ordinary, so whatever caused it might be environmental. Everyone in the citadel needs to be checked to see if we can pinpoint it, and we don't know if it could be transmissible."

Prompto paled badly enough to make his freckles stand out like stars and looked down at his stomach.

"I can't afford a baby."

"Breath Prom you haven't been to the citadel in months before today, and you know me and the other guys would help you."

Promptos head snapped up and he pointed his finger at Noctis.

"Gladio is only one who gets to hold the baby, you would panic and probably cry if it did. Iggy would be perfectly competent right up until he snapped and murdered everyone."

"Hey. I woulden't cry...much oh six I don't now how to hold a baby what if I drop my bro-sis-is it a boy or girl dad?"

Noctis turned to His dad who had his hand covering a smile.

"So you both agree that Ignis would snap then? And son I don't actually now we didn't discus that we were more concerned with the testing, there are however two of them."

"Twins?!"

"Yes. If you are really worried I can arrange some lessons for you, I probably need a refresher course as well."

"I-Yeah classes would be good. But are you going to be okay? If you need me to I will wear the Ring and hold the Wall."

Regis looked at his son so earnestly offering to take a burden that was not yet his, just to make things easier, and smiled.

"No Noctis, I have been feeling fine and Nu didn't say anything when giving me restrictions so I should be fine. I won't be the first to hold the Wall while pregnant."

Noctis searched his face for a moment, then nodded.

"Alright but I'm moving back in and taking the rest of my duties as Crown Prince, I know you wanted me to have as normal a life as possible but this is more important."

"Are you-no I can tell your sure, but maybe you should wait to take on ALL your duties."

"Sure, but why?"

"Well you haven't been tested yet."


	3. Chapter 3

Selena was going to kill him.

He promised to watch out for Nyx, and he failed. Spectacularly.

"Nyx Ulric how the FUCK did you manage to get knocked up?" Libertus said despairingly.

The two Galahdens were standing in a crowded waiting room, along with every Glaive not deployed or on guard duty. Everyone had been called in, even the people currently on medical leave.

While grumpy about being called in they were all understanding about not wanting to start an epidemic, if whatever was going on was contagious.

They were not, however, happy about what the "potential contagion" actually was.

"I don't know Lib!" Nyx wailed. "I thought I wouldn't have to worry about whoops babies on account of how VERY GAY I AM."

Libertus quickly grabbed his friend and pulled him into a hug before he could actual start crying, if Nyx cries Selena would definitely kill him.

Glancing around he led Nyx over to the wall, rubbing his back.

"Hey Its okay, you'll be fine, you're great with kids. You know Selena and me, along with Crowe and Pelna, will be hear for you no matter what you decide to do."

"Do? What no it's mine."

"Calm down Hero, no one is going to take your magic oops spawn."

The men turned to see Crowe and Pelna had walked up beside them, along with a frazzled looking nurse.

"Libertus Ostium? Here are your results, if you have any questions please take a number and a doctor will be with you as soon as possible."

All four of them watched as the nurse power walked away dodging around Glaives in various stated of panic or releaf.

"...So what's the what, are there going to be mini versions of all of us?"

"I don't know we haven't looked at our results."

"I uh didn't catch the first announcement about what was happening, I was hear for my annual check up, so I just looked."

The four of them stood in a circle awkwardly waiting for someone to make the first move. Finally Crowe groaned and yanked open the file in her and.

"FUCK!" She snapped and turned to Pelna punching him in the shoulder.

"I hope you're ready for parenthood Daddy."

"Oh Six...Oh Shit, hope you're ready for double then, Mommy." Pelna said faintly after hastily checking his results.

Libertus stares for a moment at his two friends looking dazedly at eachother, then hurriedly opens his file looking for the verdict.

"Holy shit guys we're all screwed."

Now they both turned to stare at him, while Nyx breaks out in semi-hystareic giggles and pulls out his phone hitting speed dial.

"Hey Sis, how quickly can you get to Insomnia?

"Two days if I push, why?"

"Classified but the lock down should be lifted by then."

"Lock-"

Nyx has a shit eating grin on his face when he hangs up.

"She's gonna kill me."

"Yes, Yes she is."

"Oh well. So does anyone know how a paternity test works for Magic Pregnancy?"

Before anyone could respond an announcement came over the intercom.

CROWNSGUARD AND KINGSGLAIVE PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR RESPECTIVE READY STATIONS. SITUATION REPORTS WILL BE MADE AVALABEL. LOCK DOWN WILL NOT BE LIFTED UNTIL EVERYONE IS ACCOUNTED FOR. I REPEAT. CROWNSGUARD AND KINGSGLAIVE PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR READY STATIONS. SITUATION REPORTS WILL BE MADE AVALABEL. LOCK DOWN WILL NOT BE LIFTED UNTIL EVERYONE IS ACCOUNTED FOR.

After a speaking look at each other they all bolted to the Glaive ready room. Quickly filing in with the rest of the Glaives, they all found seats on the floor leaving the couches to the injured.

"Alright Glaives listen up! As you all know somehow the King is pregnant. We also now have conformation of unexpected pregnancy's in the Guard and Glaive. As of yet no one NOT connected to the King's or the Prince's magic has turned up turned up pregnant when they weren't meant to be. Since magic is reasonable everyone gets extended maternity leave, and the citadel will be offering free medical care and parenting classes. Any questions?"

As the Captain was answering questions Nyx leaned against Lib's shoulder and said.

"How am I supposed to tell the Captain he's probably my baby daddy?"


	4. Chapter 4

Lunafreya Nox Flurent was standing in a dark field lit buy thousands of glowing butterflies, in front of the Chancellor of Niflheim, Ardyn Izunia.

This was especially concerning as her last memory before this moment was laying down to sleep in her hotel room.

"Would you change your fate, Oracle?"

Jerking around to her left she saw an extremely tall man shaped silhouette backed by a raging inferno that stretched as far as the eye can see. How had she missed that?

"My fate is to Die for all of Eos, Infernian, I would never be afraid of such a small price."

"And if told you The Draconian's' cruel Prophecy was unnecessary? That there was another way?"

Her breath hitched and she froze. Could Noctis live? Could she? No, people lie to their enemies all the time, she should know, but before she could reply she was interrupted. She turned abit as the Chancellor, who she had honestly forgotten out when she spoke to Ifirit, said:

"What game are you playing now, Pyerburner? The board is set and the pieces almost in place. Why change the rules when time's almost run out?"

"There was no other way before now, King of Solheim."

Spinning to the right at the unexpected voice she saw Gentinia walking towards them from an endless plain of ice. As she strode forward she shifted until she was as tall as Ifirit and when she spoke again it was a Shiva the Glacian.

"When you were granted the Crystal, Ardyn Lucis Caelum, it was by The Draconian alone. None could interfere after your rejection because of the His bindings upon us."

Luna was confused. The Accursed was the Chancellor of Niflheim? He was a Lucis Caelum? The Astrals wanted to help the Accursed? Why?

"What has changed then, Gentle Death?" Ardyn snarled, his face suddenly looking like a nightmare made flesh. Skin gray like a corps, with thick black ooze running down like tears, and sliding down his chin. His eyes had gone from white to black with the irises burned a bright, bitter yellow.

"That idiot dragon broke something again, but this time in a way that will let us make things better than they were, instead of worse."

Luna jumped, wishing they would stop just appearing like that, and looked down. There was a small child? that looked about three or four standing in front of her. He? She? had white hair and was dressed like a court jester in cherry red and electric blue. The hat jingled as they bounced in place.

"Hi! I'm Carbuncle!"

"Nice to meet you Carbuncle, Noctis has told me a lot about you, but not about your human form."

"Nice to meet you to Lady Oracle! This isn't a human form it's a gnome, they don't exist on Eos! I lost access to it when The Draconian broke Eos's connection to the Ether!"

"The What?-No wait will someone pleas explain what's going on? Why is the Accursed the Chancellor? How is he a Lucis Caelum? And what do you mean Bah- The Draconian broke EOS?" She had to cut her self off quickly as saying names in the Dreaming could call the being attached to them, but it didn't stop her voice from rising by the end of her outburst.

"So their is a bit of fight in you, dear Lunafreya. You have been so obedient in your imprisonment lately I had wondered if the Empire had broken your spirit."

She cut him an acid glare and said icily, "I apologize, Chancellor, I was unaware you where ignorant about what happens to disobedient prisoners in Niflheim, especially female ones. I will be sure to keep it in mind in the future."

"ENOUGH." Ifirit boomed "Ardyn will not speak sanely until the Scourge is gone from him, answer for your world Oracle of Eos. Will you Change the Prophecy?

Staring the two gods before her she found her self frozen. What if she made things worse? At least with the Prophecy as it was there was an assured survival of the human race. While agonizing over her decision she felt a small hand slide into hers. Looking down she saw Carbuncle. He gave her an encouraging nod and a wicked, mischievous smile. Recalling all of Noctis' stories of his valuate defender she braced her self and turned to the gods and called her Trident.

"I accept, what would you have me do?"

"Will you accept a Duty that is also a Gift, unknown?" Shivas' question this time, her voice as quiet as the wind over a field.

"I Will."

"Will you accept a Gift that is also a Duty, unknown?" Carbuncles childish voice was eerie in it solemness.

"I Will."

There was a pause like the Planet itself had stopped turning for a moment, and then came the combined Voices of the Three before her.

"THRICE YOU HAVE ANSWERED, AND THRICE YOU ARE BOUND. ORACLE OF EOS CALL YOUR POWER AND FACE THE ACCURSED."

Feeling like she was controlling her body from a distance she raised her Trident and turned to Ardyn, absently noting that he seemed to have been iced over. The thought was quickly pushed out of her head as she felt her self filling with power, until it seemed to be bursting out of her skin as light. And then it built even higher, spiraling up, and up, and up until everything went white.

Lunafreya Nox Flurent opened her eyes to her hotel room, Ardyn sleeping peacefully beside her.


	5. Chapter 5

*Jingle Jingle* *Jingle Jingle*

As Regis looked up from the Rouge Queens' Journals as a chill breeze swept through the Royal Library. Where had all the assistants gone? Where was Cor?

Regis jumped to his feet as soon as he noticed the eerie silence.

"Father of the Chosen One, We come to you with news that will shake the foundations of your world. Will you listen?"

Gentinia was suddenly in front of him, the walls and floor of the library falling away to reveal a brilliantly lit field of glowing butterfly's. Regis felt his heart drop in his chest, but rallied.

"What news do You bring Messenger? Are my babies also to be condemned? Do you require more Lucis Caelum blood?"

Normally Regis would be more respectful to the High Messenger, but he had already had to come to terms with his Sons' eventual death, however bitterly. He couldn't do it again.

"The Prophecy is Broken. By the Choice of the Oracle, Eos will move into a new Dawn." Regis paled and sank to the strangely bleached out grass. What had Lunafreya done?

"For Etros' sake, Gentinia can you not give good news without sounding like you're handing out a death sentence? Hey hey Nocts' dad? Breath dude."

Turning in shock to his left he saw a white-blue fox with a bright red horn. As he watched, it turned into a small humanoid figure in a red and blue jester outfit.

"Carbuncle? Wait Good news?" Regis seized on that part like a drowning man.

"He speaks truly, King of Lucis. Lunafreya Nox Flurent fulfilled the Prophecy in a different way, the Accursed is no more, the Starscourge is gone. Noctis will be King of Lucis in due time, his duty as the Chosen One has shifted beyond your purview. Teach him to be a good King, Regis Lucis Caelum, your lessons will shape the future of this world for Eons to come."

Here she stopped, looking into the distance at things beyond mortal keen. She then turned those terrifying eyes to him, leaving him feeling like she was gazing into his innermost soul, and smirked.

"Have fun explaining to your twins how your granddaughter is only a month younger than them."

One moment she was there, the next she was gone, leaving Regis sitting in shock with a fox on his lap. His son was pregnant too? He was going to be a grandfather? When he finally snapped out of it he noticed Carbuncle seemed to be talking to his stomach in cutesy baby speech, but stopped when he spoke up.

"You are the Guardian of Children, correct? Do you have any idea how Noctis and I ended up pregnant? Human males aren't usually capable of that."

"Oh that. Yea...your wife did it."

Regis once more froze in shock his WIFE? His DEAD wife? How? He asked that last question out loud, accidentally.

"Well it's a little involved, so sit tight. So the original Prophecy was Bahamuts' work alone. None of the other Astrals had a say once they were bound, which pissed all of them off, but it was A solution so they just went with it. Fast forward two thousand years or so to your wife's death. In Etros' garden it's possible to watch over your loved ones occasionally. She heard Bahamut pronounce Noctis as Chosen, flipped her lid, and started looking for a solution."

Here Carbuncle paused like he was remembering something amazing and shifted to his small humanoid form and looked Regis dead in the eye.

"Aluea Lucis Caelum nee' Leonis is a terrifying force of nature who has ascended to the realm of Gods and cast down their King. The King is Dead. Long Live the Queen."

Regis was having a hard time processing what he was hearing. First he's pregnant, then he finds out his son will live, then he finds out he's going to be a grandfather, and now he finds out that his dear departed wife decided to kill a god from beyond the grave. And succeeded.

"I-what?" he said faintly. Carbuncle patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

"I know right? I'm not even sure where she found those stories of eating a dragons' heart and gaining their power!"

"You should never doubt what a mother will do to save there child Carbuncle, Ardyns' mother hates the former draconian as much as I do. If he wanted to live he should have bound me too."

Regis had shot up when he herd the the voice behind him, knocking Carbuncle off of his lap in his haste.

"Oomph. Hi Boss Lady! Bye Boss Lady!" Regis paid no attention to the foxes departure. Aluea looked like she had walked out of his fondest memories of her, no longer washed out by the poison that took her. The scales along her sharp cheekbones that glimmered Lucian Blue were new though.

"Aluea?"

"Hey Reggie."

Suddenly they were hugging, he didn't remember moving. He held his wife close, despite not marring for love she was still one of his best friends. He had missed her. After an indeterminate amount of time later he pulled back and looked her in eyes that looked a little to blue to be human.

"So God-slaying? Was your brothers' attempt at the Blademaster not enough to make a Leonis legacy of terror?"

"Is that any way to talk to the new Queen of the Gods?"

He stares at her for a moment, and then they are both rolling on the grass laughing. Eventually they ended up cuddled together watching the butterflies.

"I missed you so much, my dear friend." he said quietly after a while, not wanting to waste the chance. Who knew how long this Dreaming would last?

" Oh Reg. I never stopped watching over you all of you. Not even during my Quest."

"That sounds like a story."

"Not one I can tell you, Reggie. Some things aren't meant to be known to mortals."

"And you aren't any more."

"No."

They stopped talking for a few moments, just enjoying the peace. But Regis dragged himself into sitting position, Aluea rising with him.

"What did you do, Lu?"

"What I had to. I MIGHT have accepted Noctis' death if was actually NECESSARY and not just a sop to that that ..bastards' ego. The only thing the Prophecy did was prolong the Starscouges' natural death centuries ago and torture innocent man who just wanted to save his people."

Aluea was seething by the end of her tirade, scales sliding over her skin as she slowly started shifting away from her human form. Fortunately he knew a way to calm down Leonises. He pulled her into a hug until she slumped against him, scales fading away as she calmed down.

"Cheater."

"It's not cheating if we're married, remember? And don't lie you would never have ignored a threat to Noctis. Now I Have to ask why was knocking me up a requirement to slay the Draconian?"

"Err...that is to say."

"Aluea."

"It was an accident! When I ate Bahamuts' heart I was tested. Whatever it was searching every part of me with an eerie, alien mind. Searching for my reasoning. As it finished examining me and I ascended the thought foremost in my mind was 'my baby, let me save them, let me save my baby' , so when I took the Mantle of the Draconian the power interpreted that as part of my Domain. Lucis Caelums get there magic directly from the Mantle, through the Crystal, not the holder of it which is why you didn't notice what was happening."

After she had stopped talking for a moment to turn to look at him she continued.

"I had...help on my quest by two other people who had an axe to grind with the Draconian. They fell to give me time to get in position for the final blow. I was trying to save what was left of there souls before they vanished completely, which interacted with my new domain.

The power echoed down through the Ring which was connected to Bahamut, but bonded to me afterwards, the Lucii in it must have buffered the sensation. don't ask me any more about them please, what I did won't be stable until they are born and Named again.

They won't ever remember, I didn't get to them in time for that."

Regis had been listening in fascination and worry. When she finished her explanation so quietly he drew her into a hug and assured her,

"Don't worry my dear, I will put it out of my mind completely. In fact it will stay here, I promise to take care of them.

She turned into him to hug him back sighing.

"I know you will, have fun confusing every on with how your dead wife knocked you up from beyond the grave."

"Nope, I'm just going to say it was a side effect of the new Dragon Queen. Now why is everyone else pregnant? Including Noctis?"

"You Goof. Sympathetic resonance through the Crystal. You did something new when you recruited so many people with natural magic ability into your Kingsglaive, Regis. With so many people tossing magic all over Insomnia it started to pool here, like in places were the gods sleep, that caused their magic to mimic yours to keep the perks of living in a lake of magic the size of the Wall. The easiest way to do that was to copy the pregnancy with the magics' own interpretation of it."

"Shouldn't that have happened with just the Crownsguard though?"

"I mentioned Bahamut was a bastard. Most of the Glaives haven't been using your magic since you've been pregnant, it's why you have been feeling better. The wall is also taking a lot less as well, it's been harder on you than any King or Queen before. Now in the natural way of things being around an active magic user, like say a Lucis Caelum, will spark the potential of a non active person. Bahamut stopped this from happening, wanting all the magic to go to the Crystal for the Prophecy, until you started recruiting so heavily from Galahd."

"What has Galahd got to do with it?" Before she could answer the world around them shook.

"Someone is waking you up. Two last things, Now that the Glaives have sparked there own magic they will start sparking other peoples magic, so watch out for magic accidents. And lastly tell everyone to ask there own magic how it picked the other parent."

As she said the last word Regis suddenly sat up strait, startling Noctis who had been trying to wake him. Staring at his son, it hit him all at once what meant that the Prophecy was broken. He burst into tears clutching Noctis to him.

"Dad?" Noctis yelped in a panicky tone.

"My son, My precious son. You don't have to die."


	6. Chapter 6

"Huh. Shit."

"What's wrong buddy?" Prompto said from behind him.

Noctis and Prompto had just seen off the King, who had decided to see if he could find the Rouge Queens' paternity checking spell. They were waiting on Gladio and Ignis to arrive so they could all get tested together, with lock down in affect Noctis needed a guard anytime he left his rooms.

"I can still feel the double echo from Dad, but there's a different one that's still here." Noctis said dazedly.

"...Holy shit, dude you're gonna be a daddy." Prompto sounded as dazed as Noctis felt.

Noctis was frozen in place, inside his own head listening to the echo that was his child's' magic. Oh Six he was pregnant. Still listening to the oddly soothing echo he barely noticed when Gladio walked in with Ignis on his heals.

"..that's absurd, Prompto."

"I dunno a what to tell you, Iggy my dude, but you can go ask the King if you want."

"He's right Specs, that's what the alert is for, every one need to get tested to see if anyone got hit with whatever this is, besides me and Dad." Noctis said snapping out of it.

Ignis paused at the unusually serious tone and looked searchingly at Noctis, and nodded slowly.

"I will start researching what we will need to care for a young Prince or Princess then, Your Highness. Assuming you're keeping it, of course?"

Noctis felt a chill come over him at the thought of loosing the echo he had already started thinking of as his baby and hurriedly said,

"No no no. I'm definitely keeping her. I'm NOT ready but I AM going to be by the time she gets here."

"Very well then, do you have any specific requests? I am given to believe that unusual cravings are common in your condition."

"Uhh not that-oh! I know! You know those pregnancy tracker baby books? One of those."

"Hold up." They all turned to Gladio who looked rather like that time Noctis hit him in the face with a fish he was reeling in. He continued,

"You haven't been tested yet, that's why we came up. How do you already know you got hit? And why are you so excited?!"

The last question was kind of strangled as he sank down in a chair by the couch and put his head in his hands.

"I can feel it." Noctis said dreamily as his attention drifted back to the echo(heart beat?). He left the following questions to Prompto, to busy revealing in the sound.

"What?" Gladio asked.

"Oh yea, apparently Noct and the King can feel each other through magic? And that means they can feel all three babies."

"Three?!" Ignis this time.

"The King is having twins, he said. I'm not really surprised by that part, multiple births are more common the older the mother, so it might apply. Oh Iggy make sure you get prenatal vitamins Noct's gonna need 'em."

"What exactly is a prenatal vitamin and why do you know so much about pregnant women, Prompto?" Ignis asked looking puzzled.

"They give you the vitamins you need while growing a whole person and help prevent certain birth defects, and there are five pregnant people in my apartment building and several more who have already given birth. I help them out a lot, especially the ones who already have kids and the ones that don't have anyone at all. I get paid in life advice, that is apparently relevant sooner than I thought, and food."

"You're hired." Noctis blurted, snapping back to attention.

Prompto turned to him startled.

"Huh?"

"You're hired, you have more baby experience than the rest of us combined. And you can take the pictures I want for my baby book." He added absently.

Prompto just stared at him for a few moments. Then smiled softly in a way that made Noctis' insides turn to goo.

"Sure buddy, I'm glad to help. But what about school? If you're going to need me around all day I should probably go ahead and test out early."

Gladio and Ignis turned to look at Prompto in confusion and Gladio spoke up.

"Test out early, Blondie?" Prompto glanced at them then kept looking at Noctis.

"I can test out at any time. I only stayed because Noct was there but he's moving back here so no need to stay."

Noctis stared at the now blushing teenager beside him. Softly he said,

"Prom you didn't have to do that, you don't have to hold yourself back to be my friend."

Prompto waved it away. "It's fine man, I'm doing mostly duel credit courses so I've got most of the general ed requirements for a bachelors. It's what I would be doing anyway, just in a different building. You are my best friend and I wanted to stay with you." He finished calmly but firmly.

With the blush and determined look he couldn't help but agree and let it go. Neither of them noticed when they started holding each others hands clasped in front of them anime style.

They sprang apart both of them blushing scarlet when Gladio spoke again.

"So that's how you know without testing, but the whole excitement...thing?" he trailed off awkwardly, looking conflicted then continued "Fuck I didn't get the 'How to guard the pregnant Royal' bits of Shield training."

"Gladio, I can literally feel my baby girls heartbeat. I'm Terrified and completely Ecstatic at the same time. Terrified because I have no idea what to do with a baby and its a MAGIC baby. Ecstatic because..." here he trailed off, grasping for words.

Finally continuing, "Since the first time I heard the echos in my magic it feels like some how the world got brighter, like no matter what happens everything will be okay. I don't know how but I already Love my daughter."

They all sat in silence for a moment thinking of how this was going to effect them all.

"Noctis," Ignis finally spoke up, breaking the silence. "why are you so sure it's a girl?"

Noctis looked startled and then just shrugged "I just do Specs." Then he frowned "Don't go over bored on the black Or the pink please, any of you."

They all snorted and grinned, right as Ignis' phone beeped.

"Ah, we have ten minuets until Doctor Nu expects us, we should get going. While you are sure about the baby, having a general checkup is a good idea."

"Yea your right, and you three need to be tested. Do you think Nu has any pamphlets?"

"I'm sure she does, although I'm not sure they will quiet apply."

"He's got a point Noct." Gladio chipped in then continued, "So does Iris get to be her Shield then?"

"I don't know, there's going to be three more Lucis Caleums so she will get to be A Shield. But with the way the Line works she only gets it if you don't have kids closer in age."

"So do we want Gladdy to be preggers or not?" Prompto asked after a beat of silence.

"Want has nothing to do with it Mr Argentum." A prim voice startled them as they hadn't noticed arriving at the medical wing.

Standing in front of them as Doctor Nu, Royal Physician.

"Are you four getting your results together or do you need different rooms?"

After a quick glance at each other they all field into one room and sat down.

"I already can tell that I AM Pregnant Doctor, my magic can feel all three echos. I'm going to have a baby girl!" The last was said in a besotted tone of voice.

"There are records of Royals being able to tell the sex, Your Highness, I believe you. Now I'm still going to test you for record purposes, but you are free to go without waiting for results. You three come over here."

Noctis sat back and let himself get lost in the echo. He was waiting for the guys anyway. He quickly drifted off.

Across the room Prompto shushed the other two bickered lightly about something he hadn't caught. He'd been to busy watching Noctis, having never seen him look so peaceful.

"Hey guys hush, he's asleep."

Gladio glanced over. "So? He takes naps all the time."

"Yea but he's pregnant now, let him sleep, if he doesn't have any thing else to do. It gets hard to sleep at all in later trimesters."

"Well at least one of you know what their doing. To bad it's the one that doesn't need it. Petals no training beyond stretching if you're keeping it, we can revisit your activity level in a few weeks. Workaholic, if you decide to keep it go cold turkey on the Ebony. I can give you something to help manage it. Mr Argentum why are you writing this down?"

Prompto glanced up from were he was scribbling on an a stolen notepad.

"Noc-His Highness hired me to help with the baby and the stress of being pregnant while doing is Crown Prince duties Doctor. Ignis and Gladio not taking care of themselves would stress him out, so I will make sure they follow your orders." he manged without stuttering.

"Do you have experience, references, the time?"

"Yes Doctor. I can give you several references and I will be testing out of high school as soon as I can arrange the testing." He sounded more sure of himself as he settled into a professional tone.

"Let me take care of that Prompto." Ignis said finally gathering himself enough to speak. Gladio was still frozen.

"If you are going to be helping me with my child-" here his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and continued "If you are going to be helping me with this then the least I can do is help arrange tests so you can do your job better."

"Thanks Iggy. Are you keeping it then?"

"Yes well, I've need of an heir and no inclination to find a wife, so this is serendipitous."

"Gentlemen, I have more tests to get to so you have two minuets to clear out take Petals with you."

Quickly waking Noctis, they head out of the medical wing, Ignis steering Gladio.

"Come on guys lets go help Dad in the Library, Gladio can finish his freakout there."

Quickly making their way to the Royal Library they opened the doors to the privet room the King was in, Cor letting them pass with a nod.

"Oh dad shouldn't sleep hunched over like that, let me wake him up"

They all got a bad scare when the King sat up suddenly at Noctis' touch and threw his arms around the startled Prince.


	7. Chapter 7

"You slept with the Captain?" Libertus hissed.

Libertus, Crowe, Pelna and Nyx were crowded around Pelnas' tiny living room. Having been given a gag order until the news broke, all the newly pregnant Guards and Glaives had been sent home. They had orders to come back in the morning with things they would need for a few weeks, as medical wanted to monitor them, at least for a bit.

"It was a one time thing! We were both drunk and I'm not even sure he remembers, he certainly never mentioned it. I left before he woke up because Dace called about that thing with the marlboro."

"Was he any good?"

"Crowe!"

"Hell Yes."

They halted there argument to stare at the look on Nyxs' face and traded a glance.

It was Lib who incredulously asked.

"Are you pining?"

"What? No, of course not why would I be pining for the captain? It's not like I left a note telling him to call me or anything." Nyx looked around, shifty eyed.

Now Pelna looked up from where his head had been buried in Crowes shoulder from his place beside her on the ratty couch.

"That's your pining face. I hadn't thought of it but he is your type to a T, isn't he?"

Nyx pouts "I don't have a pining face."

"Yes you do, Hero." Crowe smirked. "I notice you didn't deny he's your type."

"Shut up. Lets talk about how Lib is going to tell Selena about this instead."

Blatantly changing the subject Libertus said "Lets not and say we did. So does this count as 'aliens impregnated me' or 'accidental baby acquisition'?"

"How would it be aliens?" Crowe scoffed.

"Oh I know this one!" Pelna chimed in "The Astrals descended from the stars, so they aren't from this planet, making them aliens."

Continuing that vein of conversation they all eventually fell asleep sprawled in the living room.

*SMASH*

Screeching up right in surprise they all ended up tangled together on the the coffee table, which promptly broke sending them all crashing back to the ground.

"What the fuck you assholes!" Selena Ulric was standing in the doorway of the apartment, hands on her hips, glaring death.

"Do you think it's funny to panic me like that, Nyx Ulric! You wouldn't answer your phone, you weren't at your apartment and not to mention those weird rumors that started popping up about magic babies!"

Nyx quickly interrupted.

"Wait a sec, how do you know about the magic babies, do we have a leak?"

Selena stared at her brother, "It happened here too?"

Now all four of them turned to look at her.

"What do you mean too? And do you know if we can have coffee?" said Crowe from over by the coffee pot.

"Why couldn't you have coffee? And there is some sort of shake up going on in Niflheim, Besithia is dead." Selena said flatly.

"What!?" They all yelped in unison.

"No wait," Lib cut her off before she could answer "if you have that kind of information we need to tell the Captain."

Everyone agreed and less than an hour latter they were all in Captain Drautos' quarters in the citadel, having been directed there when they found the Glaive area of the citadel being rearranged for the Glaive who would be staying in the citadel

"...thinking the scourge did it since their samples had been acting weird, they called in Besithia, who wanted to cut the baby out to experiment on or something. However, Loqi Tummelt is an over dramatic twatwaffel, who is already attached to the daemon baby thing." here she gave the suddenly shifty looking Glaives a sharp look, still a bit mad they couldn't disobey the gag order, and continued.

The end result is Besithia getting tossed from the Hanging Palace and Succarpe, Tummelts' dukedom, seceding from the Empire and a large part of Zegnautus Keep exploding. Tenebrae has gone completely silent."

The Captain stared at the sister of one of his best Glaives and sighed.

"Do I want to know why you know Tummelt is over dramatic?"

"No, you should probably have plausible deniability." She said cheerily.

"Never mind, will you write up a report for the King? Thank you. You four your assignments are on the board, light duty only. Take Miss Ulric to one of the ready rooms and assign a guard. Miss Ulric please don't go anywhere without an escort, you don't have the clearance."

Everyone except Nyx saluted (Selenas' was sarcastic) and left. Nyx stood in front of the captains desk, trying to hide his nervousness, and mostly succeeded.

The Captain looked up and Nyx chickened out.

"What is it Ulric?" Nyx both loved and hated what Drautos' voice did to him.

"I need to talk to you about personal shit but I know you're busy, so just, you know, soonish."

He turned around and started for the door, but froze with his hand on the doorknob.

"Ulric."

"Yes sir?" he asked, without turning around.

"Return here after you clock out to night."

"Yes sir." He left as quickly as he could without looking like he was running. Not that finding his sister and getting laughed at was much better, but at least he had put off a very awkward conversation.

Later that night Nyx wavered in front of the door before squaring his shoulders and knocking. For a few minuets there was no answer.

"Guess he's not here, oh well." He said out loud to himself, and turned to leave. Promptly needing to catch himself before he walked in to the Captain.

Raising an eyebrow at the usually confident Glaive, he opened the door.

"Come in Nyx." First names then, guess he took the personal part seriously.

"How long were you behind me?" Nyx asked, coming in and closing the door behind them.

"Long enough to get worried, it's not like you to hesitate."

Nyx took a deep breath, he had planed this out, he could do this, just be calm.

"So I think my magic baby is probably yours'. I know you just wanted a one night stand, and I've been respecting that, but I need to know how much involvement you're going to want to have, if it is yours. Galahd has a communal parenting tradition so I won't need help, but your not from Galahd so I can't teach it your part of its heritage. Not letting me know that it was a one night stand instead of ignoring it was a dick move, I left my personal number and everything. I need to shut up, this is not what I planed to say."

Nyx promptly slumped into the couch, in the small meeting area that doubled as a kitchen, covering his face. He looked up a few minuets later when Titus finally gathered himself and sat beside Nyx. Titus gently put his hand on Nyxs' shoulder , turning him to be able to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you."

"Why did you?"

"I got called in while the bed was still warm so I must have just missed you, but I didn't see your note. I figured that was a sign. I haven't been back to my apartment since."

Nyx looked at him in confusion, they hadn't been on high alert, why would Titus be stuck in the Citadel? Seeing the look Titus elaborated.

"Daemons have been disappearing, and some supposed Starscourge cases were either misdiagnosed or suddenly cured themselves. It's been kept quiet to prevent a panic, since we have no answers."

"Oh. So.." Nyx trailed off not sure what to ask, but feeling oddly hopeful.

Titus licked his lips, catching Nyxs' attention.

"Will you let me make it up to you?" he asked, then continued. "It would be so easy to fall in love with you, Nyx and I think we could be good together.

Nyx wanted to say yes immediately, but forced himself to be patient. It wasn't just his life that this decision would be affecting anymore.

"What if the baby isn't yours? I'm keeping it." Titus' hand had slid from his shoulder to the back of his neck, winding in to his hair.

"It would be yours and that's all that matters."

"Really?" Nyx had shifted closer and was nearly in Titus' lap

"Really. Try. Please."

"Yes." Nyx said and finally Titus pulled him the rest of the way onto his his lap and claimed his mouth in a kiss.

Very quickly getting caught up in the sensation Nyx relaxed and let Titus take the lead. Hot kisses stole his breath as burning hands slid under his shirt. He gave as good as he got, despite never trying to take control. Titus touched him so gently, careful of his strength as he pinned Nyx to the couch.

Damn Pelna for being right about his type. It was hard enough to find some one taller than him, much less one who would touch him like he was something to be cherished. Titus touched him like it was a sacrament. He whined when Titus pulled away dragging him into a sitting position.

"Don't stop, please." He protested breathlessly and was shushed with a kiss.

"Hush sweetheart, don't worry I'm not stopping, but we can't do this at work."

Nyx had to quickly wrap his legs around Titus' waist when he was abruptly picked up. In a whirl Titus carried him through a side door. Nyx barely had time to see it was a bedroom before he was pressed against the newly locked door and kissed again. Six he loved those hands. Pulling away with a wet pop Titus smirked at him with kiss bruised lips.

"This doesn't count as at work." and reclaimed his mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

The discussion after Regis had stopped crying was one of the hardest he had ever had. The boys baring Noctis had left to give them time to talk. Noctis was still a bit shell shocked after finding out the full prophecy and it's breaking at the same time. He was ready to accept any anger his son had, being lied to about such a major part of your own life was a good reason for it.

"I am so lucky to have the that parents I do."

His head shot up, Noctis was smiling gently at him and pulled him into another hug.

"Thank you for being such a great father. I know we have had our problems, but I have never doubted that you love me just as much as I love you. Thank you for letting me be a kid instead of a weapon, not everyone would have done that."

"You're taking this well." Regis said wetly, holding his son tight.

"All I have to do to under stand your actions is listen to my baby girls' heartbeat, Dad. I already know I would do anything for her."

"Thank you, son." After a few moments of silence he continued.

"Gentinia mentioned a granddaughter. You can tell? I keep getting mixed signals."

"So maybe I will get a brother and a sister. How come I never new Mom was so badass? I mean killing a god from beyond the grave?" Noctis said sitting back from the hug to cuddle up beside his dad instead.

"Maybe. Have I really never told you that about her?"

Regis asked, putting his arm around Noctis and running a hand through his hair.

"Not that part."

"The first time I met her she tackled me out of the way of a bullet. She saved my life, gave me a concussion, broke my arm in three places and snapped two of my ribs. We were friends ever since."

"I thought you were childhood friends?"

"We were only thirteen. You mother was as much a prodigy as your uncle, just a lot more focused on who to fight, instead of everybody that gives the slightest reason like Cor."

"I'm not like that at all."

"...your maternal grandparents weren't the greatest, Noctis. Before they died your mother forbid them from the citadel grounds. You're a lot like your mother when you find a wrong to be put right, though."

"Oh."

The two of them sat there companionably, enjoying being able to spend time together for once.

"So," Noctis started "how exactly are you going to explain Mom knocking you up from the Beyond?"

"I have no idea! It was hard enough to get the public to accept the Rouge Queen not declaring the father, or my father being DFAB and this is so much weirder."

"What if we just tell them everything?" Noctis asked slowly.

"How do you mean, tell all those affected?"

"No I mean tell the whole world everything, we already need a press conference, so just expand it. We haven't actually got anything to hide do we? No matter what we do, I don't think we can keep Niflheim from gaining magic users.

So we offer every one that thinks they have Sparked, if that's the right word, training and a guarantee they won't be forced to fight."

"We do have a massive lead on knowing how to train people." Regis said thoughtfuly, studing the Rouges' personal office where her Journals of magic were stored. Every King or Queen had one, but Clarus was using his today.

"You know Noctis, it used to be traditional for a Crown Prince or Princess to start a charity. The...return, I think was the implication, of magic to Eos is at least partialy our responsibility so a non-profit school is a good idea. Do you think you can manage it?"

Noctis looked shocked but rallied.

"Yes. I will be able to manage, as long as I can come to you for advice?" Noctis asked.

"Of couse, my son. You can always come to me for advice." Regis paused but continued determandly, not wanting any other secrets.

"I should tell you that some of your lessons are going to change. I...did not raise you as a Crown Prince, Noctis."

"You knew I wouldn't live long enough to be a ruleing King."

"Yes, the prophecy was always framed as a coming of age quest and..."

"Hey I get it, lets try to move on from it okay? It didn't happen and I have no doubt that If the other gods try to make it, mom will eat them too."

"Oh definatly, but I doubt she will have too. Speaking of spouses are you ever going to confess to Mr. Argentum?"

Regis had to hold back a laugh at the blush on his sons' face and couldn't help the grin.

"Oh Six, dad I hired him on the spot without thinking when I found out he has experiance with babys. I practicly asked him to parent with me and I think he caught the implication, with the look he had on his face. Did you know he held himself back from early graduation to stay in school with me? He practicly has a bachalors degree through duel credit courses."

"Well it certanly sounds like you have a good chance, if he's that determined to stick around. You should probaly tell him how you feel, before any paternaty testing happens."

Before they could continue a knock came from the door.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness? May we came in?"

"Come in Clarus." Regis called.

A very frazzeld looking Clarus came in holding an armful of file folders. He was followed by Prompto and Gladio.

"I apologize for interupting Regis, Noctis. Regis you wanted to be kept informed of the results of the testing to see who besides you and Glaive Ulric got hit. Unfortunatly we might have a problem. A large part of our upper government officials, Crownsguards, and Kingsglaives are going to be out of action. Counciler Vecks is having quintuplets. She isn't the only counciler affected by a large margin. All of them who are young enough to safely carry a child, are."

"Well, at least Mom affected the magic enough to account for health. " Noctis said, shocked.

Clarus turned to look at him strangely.

"Queen Aulea? What has she got to do with this?"

Regis looked sheepish and proud at the same time. It was a very strange look on the usually dignified man. The look on Clarus' face as he explained was funny enough for Gladio to motion for Prompto to take a picture. The snap of the camera was enough to make Clarus snap back to reality and glare at his son before continuing to talk to the King.

"Aulea broke out of the afterlife, stormed the Astral realm, killed Bahamut, stole his power and knocked up magic users connected to the Crystal by accident?"

Regis nodded, grinning.

"WHAT THE FUCK LEONIS!"

The door opened quickly, Cor popping his head in startled.

"What?"

"Not you, the other Leonis. Come in hear you should hear this." Regis waved at Noctis when he and the boys ducked out of the office with a wave.

Cor ended up sitting in a chair laughing so hard he wasn't making a sound except to wheeze.

When he finally fell silent he had a proud but sad smile on his face.

"Maybe Mors had a point when he threatened to make me a Noble just to use "Fight Me" as the Leonis House motto."

"When did that happen?" Regis laughed.

"After I got back from fighting Gilgamesh, you know the same day we found out Aulea deliberately pissed off the head of Insomnias' then biggest crime syndicate?"

"I had managed to forget that, thank you Cor." Clarus sighed, wondering how Noctis was so mellow with Regis and Aulea as parents. Regis spoke up next.

"Speaking of family's and Houses', how did your test results come back?" he inquired.

"My results came back negative thankfully. I don't have time for a baby if I'm to run the realm for you. I will be a grandfather though, so the next Crown Prince will have a Shield."

"Princess. Noctis can already feel her."

"Oh, that's good I suppose." Clarus said dubiously. They both looked over at Cor when they realized he hadn't responded. He looked like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I'm on guard duty, I haven't been tested yet."

"Nu is going to yell at you again."

"I haven't had sex lately it's fine."

"I haven't had sex at all Cor, it doesn't work like that."

Cor looked to be holding himself calm by sheer force of will.

"I'll get tested later. I have to go check in on the Guard, bye." He turned and left the room quickly. After the door had shut and a beat passed Regis and Clarus cracked up laughing.

"Clarus, have someone send me the paperwork to fill out to make Cor a Noble."

"Really Regis?"

"Oh alright, only if he's pregnant then, it is his right as the Queens' brother."

"Are you going to use "Fight Me"? I'm not sure it would go over well with the rest of the Nobles."

"I does technically meet all the guidelines, so they can't formally protest. And anyway it was a actually in my fathers' will that Cor becomes a Noble if he has a child. It's how he got away with turning it down three times."

"I'm not sure if I want Cor to be pregnant or not."

They both started laughing again, even harder than before. It took them a bit to settle down, they were so very relived about the Prophecy breaking, they were still riding the high. They both knew Gladio would have followed Noctis to his doom.

After about ten minuets of intermediate snickering, they managed to calm down and collect themselves. Eventually Clarus' sense of duty got to him and they got back on track.

"Are you really going to tell everyone everything?" he asked, unsure.

"I think Noctis has a point about Niflheim gaining magic users. We don't have enough information about how they treat their citizens to know how voluntarily they would serve as a magic infantry, but I do have a say in how we will treat ours. I can't leave Auleas' name out of it, so we need to make sure everyone knows that Bahamut was the traitor."

"That's a point. Hopefully this won't start a holy war or some thing."

"I suppose that's up to what the Oracle says about it."

"Yeah. About the Oracle." Clarus stopped, looking conflicted and continued quietly.

"I didn't tell you this while Noctis was in the room, but reports came in an hour ago about some recently verified rumors. Lunafreya has been missing for about a month."

"What?" Regis gasped.

"I don't know but the Chancellor is also missing. Both their living quarters are missing clothes and no signs of a struggle were found."

Regis sighed, guilty all over again about his friends children.

"There's nothing we can do but keep an eye out is there?"

"No. I'm sorry Reg."

Regis shook his head and forcibly turned his mind to something he could affect.

"Her fate is out of our hands, my friend. I have hope, as it was her actions that broke the Prophecy. Now do you want to help me make this paternity spell work for non-Lucis Caelums or would you rather work on the press conference speech.

"Magic gives me a headache."


	9. Chapter 9

The discussion after Regis had stopped crying was one of the hardest he had ever had. The boys baring Noctis had left to give them time to talk. Noctis was still a bit shell shocked after finding out the full prophecy and it's breaking at the same time. He was ready to accept any anger his son had, being lied to about such a major part of your own life was a good reason for it.

"I am so lucky to have the that parents I do."

His head shot up, Noctis was smiling gently at him and pulled him into another hug.

"Thank you for being such a great father. I know we have had our problems, but I have never doubted that you love me just as much as I love you. Thank you for letting me be a kid instead of a weapon, not everyone would have done that."

"You're taking this well." Regis said wetly, holding his son tight.

"All I have to do to under stand your actions is listen to my baby girls' heartbeat, Dad. I already know I would do anything for her."

"Thank you, son." After a few moments of silence he continued.

"Gentinia mentioned a granddaughter. You can tell? I keep getting mixed signals."

"So maybe I will get a brother and a sister. How come I never new Mom was so badass? I mean killing a god from beyond the grave?" Noctis said sitting back from the hug to cuddle up beside his dad instead.

"Maybe. Have I really never told you that about her?"

Regis asked, putting his arm around Noctis and running a hand through his hair.

"Not that part."

"The first time I met her she tackled me out of the way of a bullet. She saved my life, gave me a concussion, broke my arm in three places and snapped two of my ribs. We were friends ever since."

"I thought you were childhood friends?"

"We were only thirteen. You mother was as much a prodigy as your uncle, just a lot more focused on who to fight, instead of everybody that gives the slightest reason like Cor."

"I'm not like that at all."

"...your maternal grandparents weren't the greatest, Noctis. Before they died your mother forbid them from the citadel grounds. You're a lot like your mother when you find a wrong to be put right, though."

"Oh."

The two of them sat there companionably, enjoying being able to spend time together for once.

"So," Noctis started "how exactly are you going to explain Mom knocking you up from the Beyond?"

"I have no idea! It was hard enough to get the public to accept the Rouge Queen not declaring the father, or my father being DFAB and this is so much weirder."

"What if we just tell them everything?" Noctis asked slowly.

"How do you mean, tell all those affected?"

"No I mean tell the whole world everything, we already need a press conference, so just expand it. We haven't actually got anything to hide do we? No matter what we do, I don't think we can keep Niflheim from gaining magic users.

So we offer every one that thinks they have Sparked, if that's the right word, training and a guarantee they won't be forced to fight."

"We do have a massive lead on knowing how to train people." Regis said thoughtfuly, studing the Rouges' personal office where her Journals of magic were stored. Every King or Queen had one, but Clarus was using his today.

"You know Noctis, it used to be traditional for a Crown Prince or Princess to start a charity. The...return, I think was the implication, of magic to Eos is at least partialy our responsibility so a non-profit school is a good idea. Do you think you can manage it?"

Noctis looked shocked but rallied.

"Yes. I will be able to manage, as long as I can come to you for advice?" Noctis asked.

"Of couse, my son. You can always come to me for advice." Regis paused but continued determandly, not wanting any other secrets.

"I should tell you that some of your lessons are going to change. I...did not raise you as a Crown Prince, Noctis."

"You knew I wouldn't live long enough to be a ruleing King."

"Yes, the prophecy was always framed as a coming of age quest and..."

"Hey I get it, lets try to move on from it okay? It didn't happen and I have no doubt that If the other gods try to make it, mom will eat them too."

"Oh definatly, but I doubt she will have too. Speaking of spouses are you ever going to confess to Mr. Argentum?"

Regis had to hold back a laugh at the blush on his sons' face and couldn't help the grin.

"Oh Six, dad I hired him on the spot without thinking when I found out he has experiance with babys. I practicly asked him to parent with me and I think he caught the implication, with the look he had on his face. Did you know he held himself back from early graduation to stay in school with me? He practicly has a bachalors degree through duel credit courses."

"Well it certanly sounds like you have a good chance, if he's that determined to stick around. You should probaly tell him how you feel, before any paternaty testing happens."

Before they could continue a knock came from the door.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness? May we came in?"

"Come in Clarus." Regis called.

A very frazzeld looking Clarus came in holding an armful of file folders. He was followed by Prompto and Gladio.

"I apologize for interupting Regis, Noctis. Regis you wanted to be kept informed of the results of the testing to see who besides you and Glaive Ulric got hit. Unfortunatly we might have a problem. A large part of our upper government officials, Crownsguards, and Kingsglaives are going to be out of action. Counciler Vecks is having quintuplets. She isn't the only counciler affected by a large margin. All of them who are young enough to safely carry a child, are."

"Well, at least Mom affected the magic enough to account for health. " Noctis said, shocked.

Clarus turned to look at him strangely.

"Queen Aulea? What has she got to do with this?"

Regis looked sheepish and proud at the same time. It was a very strange look on the usually dignified man. The look on Clarus' face as he explained was funny enough for Gladio to motion for Prompto to take a picture. The snap of the camera was enough to make Clarus snap back to reality and glare at his son before continuing to talk to the King.

"Aulea broke out of the afterlife, stormed the Astral realm, killed Bahamut, stole his power and knocked up magic users connected to the Crystal by accident?"

Regis nodded, grinning.

"WHAT THE FUCK LEONIS!"

The door opened quickly, Cor popping his head in startled.

"What?"

"Not you, the other Leonis. Come in hear you should hear this." Regis waved at Noctis when he and the boys ducked out of the office with a wave.

Cor ended up sitting in a chair laughing so hard he wasn't making a sound except to wheeze.

When he finally fell silent he had a proud but sad smile on his face.

"Maybe Mors had a point when he threatened to make me a Noble just to use "Fight Me" as the Leonis House motto."

"When did that happen?" Regis laughed.

"After I got back from fighting Gilgamesh, you know the same day we found out Aulea deliberately pissed off the head of Insomnias' then biggest crime syndicate?"

"I had managed to forget that, thank you Cor." Clarus sighed, wondering how Noctis was so mellow with Regis and Aulea as parents. Regis spoke up next.

"Speaking of family's and Houses', how did your test results come back?" he inquired.

"My results came back negative thankfully. I don't have time for a baby if I'm to run the realm for you. I will be a grandfather though, so the next Crown Prince will have a Shield."

"Princess. Noctis can already feel her."

"Oh, that's good I suppose." Clarus said dubiously. They both looked over at Cor when they realized he hadn't responded. He looked like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I'm on guard duty, I haven't been tested yet."

"Nu is going to yell at you again."

"I haven't had sex lately it's fine."

"I haven't had sex at all Cor, it doesn't work like that."

Cor looked to be holding himself calm by sheer force of will.

"I'll get tested later. I have to go check in on the Guard, bye." He turned and left the room quickly. After the door had shut and a beat passed Regis and Clarus cracked up laughing.

"Clarus, have someone send me the paperwork to fill out to make Cor a Noble."

"Really Regis?"

"Oh alright, only if he's pregnant then, it is his right as the Queens' brother."

"Are you going to use "Fight Me"? I'm not sure it would go over well with the rest of the Nobles."

"I does technically meet all the guidelines, so they can't formally protest. And anyway it was a actually in my fathers' will that Cor becomes a Noble if he has a child. It's how he got away with turning it down three times."

"I'm not sure if I want Cor to be pregnant or not."

They both started laughing again, even harder than before. It took them a bit to settle down, they were so very relived about the Prophecy breaking, they were still riding the high. They both knew Gladio would have followed Noctis to his doom.

After about ten minuets of intermediate snickering, they managed to calm down and collect themselves. Eventually Clarus' sense of duty got to him and they got back on track.

"Are you really going to tell everyone everything?" he asked, unsure.

"I think Noctis has a point about Niflheim gaining magic users. We don't have enough information about how they treat their citizens to know how voluntarily they would serve as a magic infantry, but I do have a say in how we will treat ours. I can't leave Auleas' name out of it, so we need to make sure everyone knows that Bahamut was the traitor."

"That's a point. Hopefully this won't start a holy war or some thing."

"I suppose that's up to what the Oracle says about it."

"Yeah. About the Oracle." Clarus stopped, looking conflicted and continued quietly.

"I didn't tell you this while Noctis was in the room, but reports came in an hour ago about some recently verified rumors. Lunafreya has been missing for about a month."

"What?" Regis gasped.

"I don't know but the Chancellor is also missing. Both their living quarters are missing clothes and no signs of a struggle were found."

Regis sighed, guilty all over again about his friends children.

"There's nothing we can do but keep an eye out is there?"

"No. I'm sorry Reg."

Regis shook his head and forcibly turned his mind to something he could affect.

"Her fate is out of our hands, my friend. I have hope, as it was her actions that broke the Prophecy. Now do you want to help me make this paternity spell work for non-Lucis Caelums or would you rather work on the press conference speech.

"Magic gives me a headache."


	10. Chapter 10

At least, Prompto thought, as they shuffled out of the room, the Kings' sudden crying jag had knocked Gladio out of his unresponsiveness, even if he did still look like he got hit over the head.

"You doing okay, big guy? You were pretty out of it for a bit there."

"Yeah Prom, I'll be fine. Parenthood just wasn't what I expected when I got up this morning, you know?"

"Indeed, I don't think anyone was, Gladio. Certainly not those of whom shouldn't be be capable of it."

"Should I apologize for not getting hit?" Prompto asked, only half joking, as they settled at a table by the window in the main Library.

Ignis gave him a look like he wanted to laugh but thought it would be inappropriate.

"Of course not Prompto. At least with you not affected we will have someone around that won't be in a compromised condition should something happen. That is if you are sure about working for Noctis. You don't have to work for him to stick around you know, I know he would say the same."

Prompto just raised an eyebrow at Ignis.

"You really think people would accept someone with obvious Nif heritage hanging around for no reason?"

"Well..."

"It's fine Iggy. I'm actually kind of touched he trusts me that much." Promptos' smile was soft.

Ignis and Gladio exchanged eye rolls, very used to the mutual pining.

"Very well then, when you get back to Noctis' room I should have all the paper work to add you to his retinue. I should go start the preparations I can while under lock down, have a good day.

Watching him leave Prompto and Gladio exchanged worried looks.

"He hasn't been that formal with me in months, is he going to be okay?"

"I'll talk to him later Prom, he probably needs some time to process."

"What about you, big guy?"

Gladio shifted, looking uncomfortable.

"I always knew I would have a kid one day, to continue the Line, but...this is just mind blowing. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with it, but I am determined to go through with it. I just don't know how to tell my Dad."

"Tell me what, son?

With a jolt they turned towards a harassed looking Clarus. He had a bunch of file folders in his arms.

"I'm pregnant." Gladio blurted.

Clarus promptly dropped the folders and paled, swaying.

"Dad!"

Prompto left Gladio to guide his father to a chair and started to pick up the folders.

"Here Lord Amiticia, I made sure not to look at them."

"Good idea Prom, you don't get clearance until Ignis finishes your paperwork."

"What paperwork?"

Clarus was making an obvious attempt to set his shock aside. Taking the folders from Prompto, he efficiently shuffled them back into place.

"Noct hired him to help with his baby and being pregnant while doing Crown Prince stuff, he has experience. Is being excited over a baby so quickly a Lucis Caelum thing or just a Noctis thing?"

With a sigh Clarus covered his face then sat up and motioned them to follow him.

"He gets it from both parents, Gladio. Mr. Argentum you do know that you will need Crownsguard training if you are to be part of Prince Noctis' retinue, correct? Self defense training is not optional, and we would prefer if you could double as a bodyguard as well."

"I was planning on joining up after high school, Sir. I will meet the requirements." Promptos' voice was determined. "Also you can call me Prompto if you like."

Clarus just nodded and knocked on the door of the Rouges' Office asking to be let in.

* * *

"A school? For magic users?" Ignis was setting out a dinner of steak and roast vegetables in the vain hope Noctis would actually eat them. Everybody dug in, but slowly stopped to stare as Noctis said.

"Yeah, with the way that magic apparently spreads, and the fact that Mom killed a god, we think we should just tell everyone. Might as well do some thing to help at the same time. Hey are there any more of these?" Noctis said popping a roast carrot in his mouth. He glanced up from his half empty plate after a few seconds of silence to find all three of them staring at him like he had grew another head.

"What?"

"You're eating vegetables voluntarily." Ignis said shocked.

Noctis blinked, glancing down at his plate, then back at Ignis.

"I don't know guys, I just suddenly want all of the carrots."

"That's weirder than the magic baby." Gladio said disturbed. Prompto was shaking in silent laughter but managed to wheeze out,

"I guess the cravings are starting."

"Is that why I couldn't find the spinach at your apartment earlier? I was planning a salad."

Noctis look confused but then slowly had realization crawl across his face.

"I had the weirdest dream last night of standing in front of the fridge eating it out of the bag. I thought Carbuncle was pranking me."

Noctis looked embarrassed. After a beat of silence they all burst out laughing. Eventually calming down and finishing dinner, all of them snickering when Noctis went back for thirds of the vegetables, they settled around the coffee table on the floor.

"Prompto I have all of your paperwork filled out, you just need to read through and sign it."

"Thanks Iggy."

"You're welcome. Your school said you could come by next Thursday to get your diploma, apparently you have done enough college courses to waive the testing."

"Oh huh, that's good. When are you moving back in here, Noct?"

He said to the Prince from where he had slumped beside him in the same positions they were in while playing video games earlier. Noct had curled up against him and had his head on Promptos' shoulder. Prompto shifted a bit to get his arm behind Noctis, pulling him even closer unconsciously.

Ignis and Gladio shared a deadpan look at their friends obliviousness. Checking his phone Gladio got up and made his goodbyes.

"Hey I need to go, Iris just got brought to the Citadel and dad wants me to explain everything to her."

"Good luck." Noctis said sleepily, Ignis and Prompto chiming in with their own farewells.

"Prom I'll probably just send some guards to get my stuff, so It's up to you when you want to move in as long as it's before the baby comes."

"Wait, since when am I moving in?" Prompto said startled.

"Since you agreed to serve Noctis, of course." Ignis said after it was clear Noctis had fallen asleep. Prompto gave a soft smile at the sleeping prince then turned to Ignis.

"Alright. Hey,you were kind of high strung earlier Iggy, are you dealing with this alright?

Ignis looked uncomfortable at the turn of conversation. Abruptly taking off his glasses and letting out a deep sigh he set his head on the coffee table for a few moments. Settling his glasses back on his face he turned to Prompto.

"No." Prompto blinked, worried but waited for him to continue.

"I never thought about having children, Prompto. I have a few cousins I could make my heir, so I never felt the need."

"You know no one would blame you if you don't keep it."

"No, I want it, I just never thought I could have one without a partner."

"And your a sex repulsed asexual." Ignis looked startled.

"Well yes. How did you know?"

"You told me you were? But you were also running a fever of 105 and trying to do your job anyway. I guessed you didn't remember it after you collapsed and never brought it up" Prompto said sheepishly.

Ignis' head hit the table again. They stayed like that as Prompto finished his paperwork, Noctis still asleep. After he finished Ignis gathered them up and asked if he needed help getting Noctis to bed.

"Nah I got it Iggy, am I sleeping in here again?"

"Yes, although your rooms will be ready the day after tomorrow."

"Rooms!?"

"In the Heirs Wing along with Gladio and I." Ignis said with an amused look.

"Oh."

"Good night, Prompto."

"'Night, Iggy."

"And Prompto? Thank you for not saying anything and asking after me. You're a good friend"

Watching Ignis leave with a heavy blush, Prompto sighed, laying his head on top of Noctis'. He almost had a heart attack when Noctis spoke up groggily.

"Specs leave already?"

"Geeze you scared me man, and yeah I finished my paperwork and it's getting kind of late."

Turning his head up at Prompto Noctis smiled, making his fading blush return and a matching on to rise on Noctis' face. They were almost nose to nose, with Noctis almost in Promptos lap. Nervously licking his lips, eventually Prompto said,

"We..we should go to bed. To sleep, I mean to sleep."

"Yeah."

Neither of them moved.

"Noct""Prom" they both started at the same time.

With a laugh Noctis motioned for Prompto to go first.

Suddenly at a loss for words, Prompto did the first thing that came to mind and pulled Noctis forwards into his lap, catching him in a kiss that was immediately reciprocated.

Making out was a lot harder than it looked and they clacked their teeth together. With a soft laugh they went slower, with Noctis sliding his arms around Promptos' neck and Promptos arms around Noctis' waist. They ended up with Noctis straddling Prompto pressed against the couch. Drawing back finally, Noctis leaned his forehead against Promptos'.

"I'm glad you finally decided to be my friend when we started high school, Prom."

"Me too, you're the best friend I've ever had and I'm glad I get to stay by your side."

"I want you by my side so much I asked you to help me raise a baby, Prom. Are you all right with that? It's not something most teenage boys plan to do sixteen." Noctis looked worried.

"Noct, man, you are literally the only person who hasn't noticed how in love with you I am. Even some of the Glaives give me the eyebrow."

Staring at him in shock Noctis let out a laugh and stood up pulling Prompto with him. Tugging him into a hug Noctis sighed into the sighed of Promptos' neck.

"You didn't notice either, dork."

"I didn't think a pleab like me had a chance with the Crown Prince."

"Prompto has a guarantee with Noctis." that got him another kiss.

Prompto started walking them towards Noctis bedroom, steering the prince backwards. The separated reluctantly to get changed for bead, Prompto borrowing some of Noctis' pajamas since the overnight was unexpected. He started for the door.

"Where are you going? Just sleep in here." Prompto turned and gave a blushing Noctis a look.

"You sure? I don't want to pressure you or -"

Prompto broke off as Noctis came up to him and pulled him into another kiss.

"Please stay?"

"Okay" Prompto murmured against Noctis' lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Nyx woke up slowly, dreamily, luxuriating in the warmth of being the little spoon. He felt Titus smile against the back of his neck and slowly turned over until Titus was kissing his front. He started to slide his hand through Titus' hair, when both their cell phones starting blaring their emergency alarms.

With a curse they both stumbled out of bed and scrambled to get ready, Nyx pulling a spare uniform out of the armiger. Right before they ran out the door Titus grabbed Nyx and pulled him into a scorching kiss then pulled back and said,

"We have to be professional at work, but there are no fraternization rules for Glaives so you can tell who you like." Nyx smiled, still a bit dazed by the kiss.

"Just my sister and the usual suspects then."

"I figured. Come back here tonight, sweetheart?" Titus said softly.

"You want me to?"

"I want you to move in, but that might be too fa-"

"Yes. I'll grab my things from the barracks before I come here tonight." Nyx said and stole a last kiss before bolting out the door, Titus on his heals.

–

"So do I need to break his kneecaps?"

"What?!"

Nyx and Selena where walking in the Citadel gardens, having got permission to show Selena the sites.

"Your baby daddy. Do I need to break his kneecaps for breaking your heart? Lib told me about him not calling you, and I have first dibs as the older twin"

"No! We worked it out, he didn't see the note and hasn't been back to his apartment. I swear mom should have named you Nemesis for vengeance instead of for the moon. And you are not the older twin."

"Twin names Nyxy you know the tradition, if the names aren't linked we wont be able to find each other before entering Etro's Garden. Yes I am."

"Yeah, Yeah, I know, please don't kneecap my...partner. No your not."

"Not discussed terminology yet? Am so."

"No. Hey, do Crowe and Pelna's kids count as twins? The Doctors think they are all going to come at the same time. Are not."

"I don't know..wait all of them? As in every body who's pregnant? Am so."

"Two waves one a month after the other, the doctors are hoping that it's at least stretched out over a few days, but like His Majesty said, A Goddess did it. Are not."

The Guards who overheard them were very confused by the Ulric twins having two arguments at once but the Glaives were used to it. Nyx and Selena don't actually know which is older, their parents had refused to tell them. They had to get their sense of humor from somewhere.

"I don't blame her! If some one tried to set up my kid for death like that I'd eat their heart too! Am so."

"The baby Lib's carrying then? Are not." Nyx said with a smirk.

Selena tripped with a squeak, catching her self on Nyxs' arm then they both pulled back when Cor Leonis ducked out of a shrub in front of them. He waved in apology and bolted. As they watched an old woman in doctors scrubs marched the way he ran, a thundercloud on her face.

"Was that The Marshall of the Crownsguard?"

"Yes."

"The Immortal. Scourge of Niflhiem. That Cor Leonis."

"Yeah, he's actually kind of a dork when you get to know him."

They both started giggling like teenagers at the thought of a man with such a terrifying reputation running from a little old lady, having never met Doctor Nu. Eventually settling on a bench overlooking a duck pond Selena asked softly,

"What makes you think Libs' baby is going to be mine?"

Nyx put his arm around her.

"Besides the fact that you two have been in love since we were kids despite not admitting it?"

"Have not." Selena said weakly.

Nyx sighed, but decided to push for once. He just wanted his sister and best friend to be happy.

"Why wont you admit it? We all know how you two feel." Selena was silent for a minuet.

"What if we do and then one of us dies? We both have dangerous jobs, if I let him in and lose him it would break me."

"Lib told me the same thing once, while he was blackout drunk, he didn't remember and I didn't push but let me ask you this, Moonsong. If you lost him now, without even trying, would it break you any less?"

Nyx kept his voice quiet, but implacable. He knew his sister, any argument that didn't strike directly at the heart could be twisted to suit her, the silver-tongue. He had gotten very good at emotional arguments. Selena just sighed slumping against him.

"Fuck."

"You gonna tell him then?"

"Yes, fuck you for being right, Nyxie-pixie."

"Don't call me that, brat. Want an excuse to stick around Insomnia until you stop avoiding your feelings?"

"Dammit I can't punch you while your pregnant. What's this excuse?"

"Ha! The King is going to be hiring people to help with all the babies, there was a mention of a Glaive day care. You do have most of a degree in early child development, Crownsguard would probably pay for you to finish it, they've done things like that before."

"I'll think about it."

They sat in silence for a while before Selena's phone beeped. Checking it she motioned for Nyx to stay and walked far enough not to be overheard. Shaking his head at his sister he leaned back and enjoyed the peace. His musing was broken by Selenas' yelp.

"What?! No never mind, I heard you the first time. I need to go report this. To the King! Fuck you too, Bye."

Spinning around to face Nyx, Selena had an incredulous expression on her face.

"Where is the nearest TV that will pick up a Nif channel? And how quickly can you get an audience with the King."

"All the TVs will pick it up and if its important enough the Captain can get one quickly. What happened?"

"Niflheim just got overthrown! By the Oracle and a Lucis Caelum bastard!"

"What!?"

Quickly deciding that this information definitely needed the Kings attention they hurried to the Glaive rooms, quickly gave the captain an overview and less than ten minuets later most of the citadel was watching Gralea News Network. They were standing in the Guards largest meeting room, the King having been speaking to the marshal.

"This Is Berra Wattson GNN. In a few moments we will be cutting to live feed of our new Emperor and Empress, former Chancellor Ardyn Izunia and His new bride Lunaf-and we're live."

The Screen cut to the throne room of the Hanging Palace, where the new Emperor was leading Oracle Lunafreya to a podium and bowed over her hand and stood beside her as she started to speak.

"People of Niflheim, no people of Eos, I have not come here to speak of Emperor Aldercapts' death. Not directly. A month ago I woke up from a dead sleep standing in a field I had never seen before. In that field I spoke to three gods. Everyone has seen King Regis' address about The Draconian being overthrown, we made sure of it. I come to you now to tell you that it is true."

"The very King of the Gods made sure that the Starscourge continued to exist and cursed the First Chosen King with unending life. In making that prophecy he condemned every person born since then to a life full of danger and insured the birth of two children who would be groomed to die. Queen Aulea Lucis Caelum slew him for it from beyond the grave. The

Mantel of the Draconian accepted her."

"This means, people of Eos, that the Creator of Eos and Etro themselves has accepted her. We can all only wish to be able to love strongly enough to cast down gods."

"This brings me to the indirect portion of my announcement.

After arriving in that field, I noticed the chancellor was there with me. I will leave the whys to him, but a consequence of our audience with the gods the Starscourge is gone, and Ardyn and I are now married. We will make it work."

"When we woke up after that at a hotel we found that almost a month had passed. We came back as soon as we received information about the explosion at Zegnautus Keep.

When arriving we found the last remaining Daemons on Eos had over run it, unfortunately the Emperor as one of them. In accordance with the law and Emperor Aldercapts' last will and testament, as he had no living family beyond the fifth degree Chancellor Ardyn Izunia is his Heir. I give you Emperor Ardyn Izunia."

The Empress Oracle stepped back and to the side letting Izunia take the stand. He looked strangely young at that moment, with his golden eyes not hidden by his iconic hat for once. Instead his hair was combed back and he had a circlet of gold and while gold studded with rubies. 

"Citizens of Niflheim, I come before you today as your new Emperor in accordance with the law and tradition of our Empire, however should you the majority request it I will step down."

"There is a rumor going around that I am somehow a Lucis Caelum, because of my actions at Zegnautus Keep. This is true, however I am not a bastard. The reason for my presence in the Oracles audience with the gods is this. I am the former Accursed, cursed by Bahamut to never die until I completed his commands."

"We will be releasing more information on this later, today we must deal with the succession. It takes up to five years to elect a new Emperor, let me use that time to show you my intentions, to try to be a good ruler to you. If after that time you still wish for a new leader I will step down, with no protest."

"General Tummelt has agrees not to succeed and Tenebrae is willing to work with me. General Glauca and General Caligo Ulldor are dead, along with the Head of Research Versteal Besithia."

"As the first of my proof that I can rule you well, my first act as Emperor is to call for a ceasefire. Let there be an end to a senseless war."

There was a stunned silence in the meeting room as the news cut back to the news anchor, now in the crowd getting opinion peaces. The news that the Starscourge was gone was shocking enough, but a ceasefire? Then cheers erupted from the room.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned to Crowe, who was pointing gleefully across the room. Following her line of sight he saw Libertus and Selena wrapped around each other, kissing.

"About damn time."

"Ugh, I know I was getting tired of the moping every time she leaves."

"Selena does the same thing over text."

Shaking their heads at the unnecessary drama they split up, Crowe to find Pelna and Nyx to swing by the barracks to get his things. Before he could leave the meeting room Titus caught him by the arm and drew him into a kiss, completely ignoring the shock of the people around them. Surprised, but willing he kissed back until Titus pulled away and murmured,

"I forgot to check my results yesterday. I'm pregnant too and I helped His Majesty test a paternity spell. It's yours."

Nyx stared at him in shock before pulling him back into a soul searing kiss, flipping off Tredd for the following wolf whistle.


End file.
